User blog:Eangarra/my days of death
Okay so I am starting this late. So far I have gone through around 30 hours of play time. I really don't have much to show for it though. Let's start at the beginning....... I started with a Swordsman, unsual for me since I usually go caster or at the least ranged. I remembered how much the first Dark Souls emphasized the melee aspect, at least in my eyes so went that route first. It felt unnatural though and I never got to the second bonfire in the forest of the giants. I re-rolled a Sorceror the following day. Now this character easily handled everything, I still died a lot, of course, but it was bearable. I will add more as I feel like it...needless to say this character is now level 83 and is only now starting to really struggle with the current locations. Now I am off to kill the charioteer...hopefully.... Indeed got it on the second or maybe 3rd try. Was not hard at all though I just misstepped one of the times. Onward and upward. Level 85 now..yay! working my way through Earthen peak at this point. I am starting to see my character fleshed out better at this point. A few more levels of attunement for 1 more spell slot and I will focus back on my Dex and Int again. Might toss a bit of health in there too just because. Now to work on getting the ladders to go down the pit... Still pissing with Earthen Peak. I decided to explore elsewhere for a while after farming the Covetous Demon. He was not a ton of souls per kill but I was able to drop my sign a lot and get summoned in rapidly. Farmed a lot of sunlight medals too. I eventually did move out and go after the Duke's Dear Freja. That was probably one of the more irritating battles as I died so often just getting to it from the horde of spiders before and during the fight. After messing with that boss and finally beating her I went back to Earthen peak so now I am trucking through that again but this time it is for the kill not the exploration. I am now into my 90s as well level wise, I want to say level 94 or 95. Slow going for me but we had some issues with a water leak in our condo so there was a good 2 weeks I was not playing while getting things straight from that. It has been a while since I was on here. I am SL 125 and have gotten to Dragon Aerie. Soon I will be able to take on the boss. However, I think I will hold off on killing the game boss to mess around with some covenant activities for a bit. Granted I could just start NG+ to do that but I want to be able to hop all over the place for a bit to at least try to get the first rank of a blood cov. I need to brush up my PvP skill anyway so what better way then that? Not sure if it is just me but this game feels a lot longer than Dark Souls though. Category:Blog posts